Maiden for Hire X
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The 10th Maiden Universe story debuts, after a long wait. This features the life and times of Tenma Maiden, owned by Kenji Harima, who is currently dating Eri Maiden. Will Tenma succumb to a NEWER love, or will her motherboard break apart in disaster and jealousy? Rated T for sexual situations, mild nudity, and language. First Maiden Universe story to NOT have a Sci-fi genre.
1. So, We Meet, at Last

Kenji Harima pressed his new Maiden's button on her neck and she started to make noises. The Maiden was an exact look-alike of Tenma Tsukamoto, her crush. She was dressed in a white Maid outfit with pink frills. She had long black hair, black as the night, and it was done in very small pigtails, just like Tenma. When she opened her LED blue eyes, she turned to Harima and bowed.

"Harima!" She cheered in Tenma's voice, "Good to see you! I am Tenma, your new Maiden for Hire! It is great to see you! I am here for your guaranteed service! I come with everything that is in my programming!"

Harima screamed at the top of his lungs, spinning around in his own misery:

"_**SHE EVEN ACTS LIKE TENMA!"**_

He was in his corner, feeling downtrodden. The Maiden Tenma approached him and held him tight.

"Aw, don't feel scared by me," she said, "I've heard everything about you. I am programmed for everything, including…"

She kissed Harima on the cheek. Harima let out a howl, know that he was kissed by a Maiden Tenma.

"DUDE! THAT WAS HOT!" He cried in joy, ironically enough, thinks she's like the real Tenma.

"Now, let's see what we can do for you," she smiled, "I'll go clean up your house!"

She prepped herself up and began to clean. She ran really fast, cleaning everything in his home. She did it in one minute. She turned to Harima, who was shocked. Tenma then grabbed Harima and took off his jacket.

"Now, Harima," she said in a blushed smile, "Now I will make you happy. I will see that you get treated right."

"Uh, Tenma?" He groaned.

She placed her finger on his lips.

"Shh… not a word. Let me help you out… with a kiss," she whispered.

Harima let out a bloodcurdling scream:

"_**AAH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM ANYMORE!"**_

Outside the door, Miss Itoko was giggling quietly, knowing that Harima is getting his.

"Thank you, _Pleasure Mode._ Kenji, now we're even," she smiled evilly, "Enjoy Tenma now. It's my gift… _to you_."

She stepped away from the door and left, laughing evilly.

Meanwhile, Harima was trying to break free from Maiden Tenma, who was kissing him constantly.

"Harima! Don't go! I'm here for your guaranteed service!" She cried.

"But… you know that I am-!"

"Oh, I know that! I find you as a very hot guy! Now take off those shades! You'll be even _hotter_!"

She snatched them off his face. She noticed his eyes.

"Whoa! Hold on… you remind me of someone," she said, as she stopped.

Harima gulped and sweated bullets, knowing what the answer would be. But, of course, he was wrong. The Maiden Tenma then smiled and hugged him extremely tight, with her pigtails twitching.

"I find you as a hot young stud, with that badass face!" She smiled, "Harima! You rock as my user! Kiss me!"

Harima then screamed in fear, "Tenma! You don't understand!"

"Oh, I _do _understand! You're my best user, so far, and I've only been activated just now! This calls for my delicious dish I'll make in one hour: _Maiden Curry Supreme_! That's when it's dinner time, my Kenji!" Tenma grinned, as she was still holding Harima, kissing him.

He then moaned, "I give up… Can't breathe…"

"Oh, Harima," the Maiden grinned, "Shall I tend to your bath first? We'll have dinner, as soon as you're clean."

The Maiden Tenma dragged him to the bathroom.

Harima hollered, _**"WHERE'S THE WARRANTY ON HER?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's how it started… The story was left untold, since School Rumble fans might know what happens next between Kenji Harima and a Tenma Tsukamoto robot.<strong>_

_**In the beginning, Kenji Harima once owned a Maiden for Hire from the Maidens for Hire Company in his hometown of Yagami. His first Maiden looked like CEO of said company and creator, Eri Sawachika. But her services were ended in a tainted way, since an android of Eri created her. Since then, Eri Maiden became Harima's girlfriend, replacing the REAL Eri, due to business-related matters.**_

_**But then, Harima's cousin and teacher, Itoko Osakabe, gave him a new Maiden as a gift. The Maiden he got, looked like Tenma Tsukamoto, his crush from long ago, and the rest was history. Since then, Tenma-bot gave her every whim to Harima. But what we're going to see is a battle of love between robot and Maiden.**_

_**Eri Robot has never met Tenma Robot yet, but you'll see soon enough. It's a rivalry between Maidens… and more.**_

_**This is the story of how one Maiden for Hire plans to dominate her rivals of love…  
>…and how she nearly lost her life that day…<br>…and got herself a second chance.**_

_**This is the full story on the life of Model #T3N61, Tenma Model.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maiden for Hire X:<br>Tenma vs. Eri**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's Note: <strong>__This is the tenth story in the Maiden Universe series, which is why the Roman numeral is there._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<br>**__**So, We Meet, At Last…**_

After Harima woke up from his bed, he saw the Maiden sitting on her chair, recharging. He got up and snuck out of the bedroom to change.

"Damn," he said, "I cannot believe I have a Tenma android… This is ridiculous. I have her for two days now and already she's on my nerves. I guess this is what it's like to have Tenma."

He got dressed in a green shirt and jeans and went to the front door. But as he was about to touch the knob, he saw a plate of curry on the table. He was happy for a plate of curry for breakfast, but something wasn't right.

"Itoko isn't playing me again," he snuffed, remembering the _last time _he was foiled with food, "She wants me tortured, right?"

He grabbed the plate carefully and saw a small note on it. It read: _"Someone for you, my lovely hunk of bad boy; from: Tenma"._

Harima ate the food and was moved to tears, "I don't know if I am happy or if the Maiden woke up early."

He finished the plate and whispered, "Too bad Itoko's not here, or she'd halt me. But I'm only leaving because 1) I have a date with Eri, and 2) I have to get away from-."

"Harima, my master!" Tenma Maiden called out in a singing voice.

"HER!" He cried out.

The Tenma Maiden appeared and was cheering. She ran towards him and grabbed his arm.

"No, you don't, Master Hottie!" She said, "You are giving guaranteed service by me. Since it is morning, I'm giving you your morning wash."

"Uh, okay," he stammered.

"By the way, did you enjoy my _Maiden Curry Supreme _for breakfast? It's filled with vitamins and minerals and enough meat to fill your protein."

"Yeah, I did. I'm surprised that you made it as a breakfast meal."

"Of course, I did. Everybody knows that Maidens are capable of creating such culinary dishes, but with the same dishes, using different ingredients."

"Is that why my curry has potatoes and eggs?"

Tenma snuggled at Harima's head and said, "Aw, you like it! I have a specialty for you in dinner tonight: _Tenma's Super Hot Meatball Sandwiches (packed with habanera chili peppers)!"_

Harima groaned, as he left to go to his date. Tenma, however, tried to pull him back in.

"NO!" She cried.

"Tenma-bot, please!" He pleaded, "I have something planned today!"

"NO! Don't go!"

"Tenma!"

He broke free and dashed off. Tenma was on the floor, teary-eyed, and calling to him.

"I'll wait for you, then! Harima?"

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, Harima met up with the Eri Maiden.

"You looked battered, as usual, Whiskers," she asked, "Did something happen?"

"Oh… nothing," he gasped, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, you can tell me," she smiled.

"Well, Itoko gave me a new Maiden for Hire, on the grounds that you left and became my girl."

"Wait… a _new _Maiden?"

"Yes. Please don't be mad."

Eri then said, "Tsk, tsk, Harima. I'm okay with it. If you wanted a Maiden for Hire again, I'm cool. After all, I used to be one."

Harima then was relieved, "Oh, thank goodness."

Eri then inquired, "Uh, what does your new Maiden look like?"

Harima then gulped and said nothing. Eri Maiden was snickering.

"Oh, I'll know eventually." She smiled, as she held his hand.

**XXXXX**

She will. For that night, Harima was being fed by his Maiden, who was flushed in the cheeks. He gulped down those sandwiches she created and was happy… with a little signed mouth.

"Darn, Tenma," he muttered, "Perhaps you were _that _hot… literally."

Tenma bowed, "I live to serve… I love you, my hot and hunky Harima. How about tonight, before I recharge, we can have a little fun in bed?"

Harima growled, "Absolutely not! It's against your programming to kiss me in bed!"

Tenma pouted, "Aw, you're no fun. And to think I wanted to make you happy."

Harima then ranted, "That's _not _the issue! You can _still _be my Maiden, but when I'm 18, I'm all yours. But now, I have a girlfriend!"

He then smiled, as Tenma Maiden whimpered, "Oh, Harima… I was created to give you guaranteed service, but your heart belongs to another girl?"

She then smiled, "Cool. My darling hottie just wanted to be tested."

She held him tight and threw him down. She dropped onto his waist and hugged him. She just couldn't stop kissing.

"Ten-, Tenma!" He cried out, "What are you doing?"

"I cannot help it, hunk-o-rama," she beeped, "Can't you see that I am perfect for you?"

"Why don't you stop it? This Maiden is nuts!"

"Aw, it's just love… to the nth degree."

Harima pleaded, "Do you mind not injuring me like that?"

Tenma held his shirt and smiled, "Oh, I wouldn't be _that _violent. My love is… so… strong for…"

She blushed and was infatuated by his face. As she was about to kiss him, the door opened. Eri Maiden saw what transpired.

"I… It's not what you think… Eri, listen…" he stammered.

Tenma Maiden kissed him and embraced it for a couple of seconds. Eri Maiden was shocked. She turned away from him and slammed the door. Harima got up, freeing himself, and ran after Eri Maiden.

"ERI! WAIT!" He cried out.

He grabbed Eri Maiden, who was in tears.

The robot sobbed, "HOW COULD YOU? How could you date a Maiden for Hire over me?"

"It's not like that! She came after me! This Maiden-."

"Wait… Is that… Is that Tenma?"

Eri Maiden then gasped, "Oh, crap! You mean…?"

Harima took his girlfriend to his apartment and showed her the Tenma robot.

"Oh?" She remarked, "Is the blonde girl your girlfriend in question?"

Eri Maiden did the same question, "Is _she _your new Maiden?"

Harima answered, "Yes… Sorry…"

Eri kneeled down to the Tenma robot and asked, "Do you have a name?"

"My name is T3N61: Tenma Model! Nice to meet you, Model #N1K1M871," she introduced herself to Eri.

"You know my name?" She asked.

"Always. We Maidens know who they are; especially since you're well-known in Maidens for Hire… _and _you're a spitting image of my creator, Miss Eri."

Eri blushed and turned away from her, "Oh… please… I'm not always a great Maiden/android/girlfriend… But thanks for bringing it up. I kind of have… oh… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

Tenma then glared and thought, "So _she's _the girlfriend that that stud muffin Harima has: _a walking, talking, ex-Maiden_. She seems to be a threat in my romance."

Eri Robot asked, "UH, tell me… What do you do for fun for my darling Kenji?"

Tenma Robot bellowed, "If I tell you, it wouldn't be fun! You're an ex-Maiden! I can _never _divulge any information to you!"

"Ladies, please break it up!" Harima cried.

Eri Maiden then said, "Well, whatever the case, I hope you tend to him. And whatever you do: _don't _stare at his eyes."

Harima gasped, "Eri! Why bring _that _up?"

Tenma held Eri and said, "Oh, Eri Model, it'll be all right. I am at your boyfriend's service."

Harima then said, "Well, as long as you two are okay with each other."

Eri Maiden then asked, "So, where's Miss Itoko?"

"She's gone for a while," he said, "Something about a business trip."

"Oh, yeah," Eri Maiden replied, "I forgot that Itoko Osakabe gave you Tenma Model."

"So, do you have _Karaoke Mode_?" Eri Maiden asked Tenma Maiden.

"Sadly, no," Tenma responded, "I am not a good singer."

"Can you sing well?" She asked.

"Oh, yes." Tenma bowed.

She hugged her and was smiling, seeing that she's happy to her one of her sisters owned by Harima. As she hugged, Tenma Robot stared at him with very passionate eyes. Harima was completely very scared, since her eyes were romantic, yet similar.

"Uh, may I leave you two alone?" He asked, "I think I want you two to know each other better."

He left in a hurry, leaving his two robots to speak. However…

"So, Model #N1K1M871, I see you chose to be a real person and not a Maiden," Tenma asked, "How come?"

Eri Maiden was flushed beet red and responded, "Well, Harima was so hot. And of course, my services were in shambles. There was an Eri android that created me and… well… you know how it is."

Tenma Maiden exclaimed, "I am created by my creator, Miss Eri Sawachika. My services are far better than yours."

"Elaborate!"

"I am faster, more open to speak, and I _don't _become a nervous wreck like you. Your functions are somewhat bashful, timid, polite, and very precise. I work at 115% efficiency."

Eri Maiden smiled, "I see that you and I are one in the same."

Tenma asked in concern, "Are you mad about that?"

"There're other Maidens who'd say that about me, and they were newer models. I'm okay with it."

She then whispered to her ear, "At least _I _have a boyfriend."

"Tell me," Tenma Maiden asked, "Does Harima love anyone else?"

She whispered to her ear, "Keep it a secret, but he's a fetish for the pigtails. That's all I can tell you."

Eri then left to find Harima. Tenma started to glow her LED eyes and was feeling uneasy and jealous.

"She thinks she's super Robo-Eri, huh?" She thought, "Harima is now mine and mine alone. You're an ex-Maiden, you outdated piece of machinery."

She then took off her bonnet and remarked, "Eri Model's services ended prematurely and acts as Hot Stuff Harima's girlfriend. What's done is done…"

She balled her fist, crumpling her bonnet, in anger.

"Pigtails…" she huffed, as her LED eyes glowed red, "Eri Model and Miss Eri have pigtails. What does that make me: a used mannequin?"

Tenma seethed, until Harima returned. He saw Tenma who was very calm.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, "You look red."

Tenma smiled, with her voice straining, "Oh, you know, just waiting for you."

She pulled his ear and scolded at him, "You and I are going to have a great night! I promise to make you happy! But until I say so, you are never to see that robot harlot, _at all_!"

"Oh, come on, Tenm-!"

"No excuses!" She shouted, as she dragged him away, "I had a chat with her and she said to give you at least a day of guaranteed service, since your services with her was shocking and tainted."

Harima was in tears, "What is with her today?"

"How about a bath with me, my darling hot Kenji?" She smiled.

Harima was shocked, knowing that he's taking a bath with her.

**XXXXX**

At the bath, they were both in the tub, feeling relaxed. Tenma, wearing a flesh patch over her power button, and her hair done in a bun, approached Harima, who was feeling lost in thought.

"Harima, did you enjoy your bath?" She asked, "You're going to be squeaky clean soon."

She held up a sponge and lathered his chest up. Tenma Maiden giggled and continued to scrub his bare skin.

"Uh, Tenma…" he tittered nervously.

"I want you, Harima," she explained, "I enjoy your slanted eyes and washboard abs."

Harima was blushing, as his Maiden continued to scrub him. Her eyes were completely blue and pink, flashing around, and her lips curled up. She went closer and wrapped her arms around him. Harima was white as a sheet, as Tenma Maiden's bare frontal skin landed on his body.

"Kiss me…" Tenma whispered, "Kiss me, Harima. I want your body…"

Harima said nothing. He was stunned and shocked. Tenma Maiden's lips were puckered. She let her hair down and held him tight.

"Hey, stop it!" He screamed, "I know you think I am 17, but…"

"I know…" Tenma Maiden sighed, as her hair draped down in front of her chest, "But, it feels so sudden. Eri Model loves you so much… I wanted to know about you more, since Miss Osakabe made me a gift and Miss Eri created me."

She then whispered, "I love you…"

Harima's eyes bugged out and sank in the water.

Tenma gasped and tried to pull him out of the water. She cried, "He's drowning for me!"

She blushed as she did CPR on him.

**XXXXX**

The next day, Eri Maiden saw Harima, who was completely staggered.

"Oh, dear," she gasped, "What happened to you?"

"I feel awful…" he moaned.

He held onto Eri and kissed her _forcefully_. The Maiden tried to break free.

"Harima! What gives?" She cried out.

"I cannot take it!" He cried out, as he let go, "I have had it up to _here _with that Maiden Tenma Android! She really is acting like she is _really _in love with me!"

Eri Maiden nodded, "I wonder that, too."

She then explained, "Tenma may love you, but it's all fake. My love, on the other hand, is fake, as well; but it _is _pure. You love Tenma, then the _real _Miss Eri, and you once had Yakumo. But your heart adverted into one heart: mine. Tenma Model has the heart to do that, because it's in her programming. I, however, feel the same way, but like you humans."

Harima then asked, "But why would this Maiden try to make out with me constantly and use pet names?"

"I wonder that, too…" she said, "I'm beginning to think she has very high romantic urges. Sadly, she'd never done it on a minor."

"Maidens' _Pleasure Mode _is compatible for age 18+ users," he exclaimed, "I think maybe she'd gone and reprogram herself."

"I'll see what I can do about her CPU and OS," Eri Maiden requested, "Maybe I need to know what is wrong with her."

Harima said, "Please do. The sooner Tenma Maiden obeys me, the better."

Eri Maiden then responded, "By the way, I whispered to her that you're an inclination for pigtails. Though, I cannot say that you love Tenma Tsukamoto. Can you imagine if she saw her and short out?"

Harima left, thinking what she said. Eri was worried.

"Tenma Model…" she whispered, "Something is wrong with you."

**XXXXX**

That night, the Maiden arrived to see Tenma and wanted to speak with her. Tenma announced that Harima had to stay late at school. Eri Maiden then ordered Tenma Maiden to open her waist panel. She pulled up her dress. The Maiden opened her panel.

"Is there a reason why you are checking me?" Tenma Maiden asked.

Eri Maiden informed, "I need to see if you are in working form. First thing: I want you to suspend your Maiden services, in order to continue with the maintenance ritual."

Tenma beeped, _"Maiden programming suspended; main function continuing."_

"Good," Eri Maiden said, "Now, I want you to deactivate yourself. I'll take care of the rest."

The robot plugged a USB cord into Tenma's exposed circuits. Tenma shut down her functions, as Eri began transferring her voice and personality into a small monitor and radio. Eri Maiden began to analyze her motionless body. She was surprised by the results.

"Hmm, this is rather peculiar," she thought, "Her systems are running smoothly. But why on earth would she fall in love with Kenji?"

She removed Tenma Robot's clothes, leaving only her underwear and stockings. She opened her chest panel, arm panels, leg panels, and almost everywhere; she then examined her entire body, looking for some fault in her main CPU.

Tenma's voice appeared and said in an electronic voice, "What are you doing with my body, Miss Eri Model?"

"I am installed with _How-to _Maiden programming," she replied, "This is like a part-time job for me, since I am an ex-Maiden. Now please wait… _Activating examination process…_"

Eri Maiden closed her eyes and began the examination. She was whirring and beeping, while checking inside Tenma Maiden.

Hours later, she finished and closed all of Tenma Maiden's panels. She then turned to the plasma-screened monitor and said to her, "I'm afraid I have some bad news. You are working at 100% working efficiency, but you are infatuated by Harima. I want to ask you a few questions."

"I'm all ears, Miss Eri," Tenma smiled, as her avatar showed a smiley face, winking.

"Okay. First off: Is your _Pleasure Mode _working okay?"

Tenma then beeped and said, with a kissy-faced smiley, "What do you think?"

Eri Maiden continued, "Okay… question two: do you love Harima _purely_?"

Tenma then had her smiley face blushed, "Oh… I do. He's such a hunk."

Eri gasped, as Tenma continued, "Like you, I am _purely_ in love with him. I enjoy your presence, Miss Maiden Eri."

The robot then shivered and asked, "Then answer _this_: Do you hate me?"

Tenma responded, "No. I don't hate you. You're my master's girlfriend. But one day, I hope to live with Harima, as his love, once you are gone."

Eri Maiden was pissed, "Tenma Model, your maintenance routine is finished! I'll see you tomorrow…"

She transferred her entire personality back into her body. Tenma Maiden woke up and dressed herself back in her Maiden outfit. Eri Maiden then ordered her to _not _go all the way, until her user is 18.

"I promise," Tenma smiled and winked, while she had her fingers crossed, "I will _honestly _not go all out again, until Master Hunk-o-Harima is older."

"And will you STOP calling him names? That's _my _shtick!" Eri yelled.

Tenma bowed and remarked, "Sorry. Not while you're present. Forgive my sudden meanness towards you, Miss Maiden. I won't disobey my programming."

Eri Maiden smiled, "Well, as long as you are working okay."

She left, as Tenma Maiden was smiling evilly, just as soon as she left.

"Sucker…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tenma's routine continues in the next chapter, as she confronts Harima again, hoping she'll be performing her Pleasure Mode at him.<br>Though, something feels odd about her…**_


	2. A Love Song for Three

_**Chapter 2  
>A Love Song for Three<strong>_

* * *

><p>That morning, Tenma Maiden was recharging in her chair. She then started processing some of Harima's files off of Eri Maiden's database, in which she was loaned as a reminder:<p>

_Name: Kenji Harima (Age: 16)  
>From: Yagami, Japan<br>Birthday: December 1  
>Relatives: Shuichi (Brother); Itoko Osakabe (Cousin)<br>Hobbies: Drawing; Caring for animals  
>Currently dating: Eri Model #N1K1M871<em>

Tenma Maiden's information was downloaded, as she thought in a robotic voice, "Harima is in love with Eri Model; but for some reason, he's somewhat affection towards me. I wonder why? More data must be gathered."

**XXXXX**

The following afternoon, Eri Maiden signed permission to have Tenma Maiden to go out with Harima. She then stated that it's only for the company, since she's a former Maiden.

"I'm also going to have some verification towards Miss Itoko Osakabe, while we're at it." She exclaimed.

Tenma Maiden asked, "So, where should we go today?"

"How about the zoo?" Harima asked, "Then we'll head to the theme park, after that."

Tenma Maiden cheered, as Eri Maiden smiled, "You know, Whiskers took me to the zoo before."

"Really?" Tenma asked, "When was that?"

"About last week," she responded.

She explained to her about her date with Harima at the zoo:

_Harima and I were having a nice and peaceful trip at the Yagami Zoo. He told me about his animals he got here. He said that he once talked to animals, and he still does. He even showed me a cute giraffe he has._

"_Isn't he nice, Eri?" He inquired, showing his robot girl his giraffe friend, Pyotr._

_Eri Maiden blushed, as Pyotr said in thought, "Master… he brought along a girl. She's not like the other girl. Is she nice?"_

_He leaned down and approached Eri Maiden, who was blushing. She held his neck and stroked his skin._

"_See? He likes you," Harima stated._

_Eri Maiden looked at Pyotr's eyes and grinned, "Oh, he looks very cute, Harima. Up-close, he's a very delightful animal. Do you own a lot of these?"_

"_Well, no," he said, "But I visit them on occasions. Pyotr and the others accompanied me all around, since I was lost in the world. I was like King of the Animals. I thought I'd follow them, but lately, they've been following me."_

_The Maiden blushed, as Pyotr stared at her LED eyes, almost knowing the obvious._

"_Is she a robot?" He thought, "She looks nice for a robot… but she is human… like Master… and that girl I know."_

_He licked her, as Eri giggled, "Down, boy… ha, ha, ha, ha… Harima… he's licking me…"_

_Harima laughed, as Eri and Pyotr hugged._

"To be honest," Harima said, "Pyotr was happy to see Eri Maiden; although, he's kind of uncomfortable about her."

Eri Maiden blushed and muttered, "Maybe he thinks I am actually a robot Maiden for Hire."

Harima requested, "How would you like to see him again?"

Eri squealed with glee, as Tenma Maiden declared, "Can I come, too?"

Eri Maiden then showed Tenma a small white cube with a socket from her pocket. She explained it to her, "If you want to go, I can give you this. This is a battery-powered charger for Maidens on the go. Since I am now for Harima's guaranteed dating, Miss Eri and the Company created this for me. This helps recharge my batteries, in case I get weak. Of course, it takes twenty-two days to use, before you replace the 2 AA batteries. It charges you up strongly, faster than the normal recharging process, but it weakens the device slowly."

"May I have it?" Maiden Tenma asked.

"It's _not _for you," Eri snapped, "But if you're good, I'll give you one, just in case."

The Maiden pouted, "Gimme a break… I want _yours_."

The robot huffed, "No. Play your cards right and I'll let you borrow it. Besides, this is just a prototype. We're thinking of patenting it, if successful."

"Then, I'll come with you, just in case," she bellowed, "But if _any _moves on my user, you're in big trouble!"

The Maidens and Harima left to go to the zoo. Eri then thought, "She sure is clingy towards Harima."

She saw the Maiden, clinging onto Harima's arm.

**XXXXX**

At the zoo, they were looking at all the animals in the cages. The three were happy to see them. On one occasion, Harima saw the monkey house. He was rather confused, since the Tenma Maiden started to mimic the monkeys' movements at them.

"Miss Tenma!" Eri snapped, "Do not pester them!"

The Tenma Maiden called, "I'm not! I'm communicating!"

She jumped up and down, making noises, and was like a monkey. The monkeys laughed and did the same.

Eri was stunned, "Moron…"

Harima sighed, "Well, she _is _like a little kid. She may look like her, but she's mostly an adult."

Tenma then waved to the monkeys and turned back to her master.

"Come on! I want to see more!" She smiled.

Harima and Eri turned to each other in confusion.

Later, they went to see Pyotr. Tenma looked upward and was in wonder. Too high up, Pyotr looked down and saw Harima and his two Maidens.

"Oh, they came back," he said in thought, "Master brought along his girl and a Maiden."

Pyotr knew that the Tenma Maiden is a robot. Too bad he didn't recognize the Eri Robot, since she looked human.

"So _this _is Pyotr?" Tenma asked.

Eri Maiden whistled to him, "Pyotr, would you like to meet Tenma Model?"

"Tenma Model?" He said, as he went to her.

Pyotr sniffed at her and was smiling.

"She's nice," he said, "Master must've treated her well. She reminded me of that other girl."

Tenma bowed and held him by the neck. She kissed him on the cheek. Harima was completely perplexed. Eri Maiden giggled, as Pyotr went down to Harima and nuzzled him.

"Oh, he likes you, Master," Tenma Maiden responded.

Pyotr then bit his head, lifting him up, flailing in the air.

"Okay, Pyotr, put me down," he said.

Both robots were bewildered.

"Does this happen to his _all _the time?" Tenma Maiden asked.

"Once, during his 17th birthday," Eri Maiden exclaimed.

**XXXXX**

After the zoo, they went to a small amusement park downtown. Tenma pleaded that she wanted cotton candy, but Eri disagrees.

"She's right," Harima said, "You cannot eat. You're a Maiden and not a human."

Tenma was sad, "Phooey! When's the right time for a Maiden for Hire to eat a delicious meal, rather than cooking?"

Harima shrugged his shoulders, as Eri Maiden responded, "Miss Eri and Miss Yomi cannot respond to it."

He asked them, "So, what do you want to do?"

Eri then stated, "You two have your fun for a moment. I need to recharge. I'm starting to feel weak from our walk here."

Tenma smiled, "I wanna go to that cool roller coaster!"

"Uh… are you sure?" Harima stammered.

Tenma Maiden dragged him to the line, as Eri Maiden sat down on a bench, recharging herself.

"Tenma Model sure is very happy," she thought, "I'm sorry I won't get to see you smile yet."

Her eyes closed as she snoozed.

Meanwhile, Tenma Maiden and Harima were riding on a small train cart on the tracks. The cart was moving at about seventy miles per hour. Harima was screaming, as Tenma cheered on.

"WHEE!" She cried out.

**XXXXX**

Throughout the park visit, Harima and his Maiden went to many spots. They went to the merry-go-round. Tenma Maiden blushed as she saw many horses on the ride. She petted one and spoke, "Aw, you're so cute, fellow machinery."

Harima sighed, as he got on.

The next ride they took was the Log Ride. Both of them were completely drenched, halfway in the ride, but it's good that Tenma didn't short out, but got her uniform wet. As mentioned before, _many times, _Maidens are waterproof.

"I need a change of clothes," Tenma cried out in joy, "I feel wet…"

She sat down and was dazed in happiness.

"Oh… Harima… it was… so… fun to…" she shook and garbled.

Harima held her and tried to snap her out of her phase. Tenma beeped and saw Harima.

"Sorry," she smiled, "I guess my Emotional Circuits acted up."

She examined herself and addressed, "Nope. Systems at 100% operational."

Harima giggled, "You're starting to enjoy the fun here, right?"

Tenma Maiden hugged him and kissed him on the lips, "Just you and I… Harima… Just you… and I…"

They did all that, _without _Eri Maiden. Minutes later, she woke up and saw Harima and Tenma Maiden walk together.

"Did you guys have fun?" She asked.

Tenma Maiden showed Eri Maiden a huge plush rabbit, which looked like Tenma Tsukamoto.

"Harima got this for me. He won it in the shooting range!" She smiled, "I think this cutie looked like me!"

Eri and Harima scoffed, "Yeah… I'll bet."

Tenma then announced, "How about a one-on-one at the Tunnel of Love?"

Eri dragged Harima off, but Tenma stopped her.

"NO! He's mine!" Tenma cried out.

Eri Maiden shouted, "He's the property of Model #N1K1M871, i.e., ME!"

Both robots pulled at his arms, like it was a tug-of-war.

"Girls! Girls!" He cried out, as Tenma let go.

He then said to both of them, "I'm sorry, but I don't think it's right to go to the tunnel of love, just yet. Besides, you two haven't shared one day together with me."

Eri blushed and turned away, "I'm sorry. I feel bad since I never got to hang with you alone… It's all her fault… She came… and…"

Tenma pouted, "You jerk. You don't deserve a boyfriend."

Eri Maiden gasped, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You're supposed to be a Maiden for Hire, not a regular Eri Sawachika!"

"OH? And I suppose that _Pigtails _has it out for him!"

"THAT'S exactly what I am saying!"

Harima left, as the robots continued to shout at each other. He had a phone call from his editor.

"Hey, Tazawa, are you busy now?" His editor asked, "We've been worried about you lately on your recent works."

"Oh, nothing much," he gulped.

"Crap!" He thought, "I'm too busy dating my Maidens that I forgot about the comic!"

He then stammered, "Oh, well, I was taking a break on my recent work. I'm on a private assignment with one of my friends… uh… include-."

"Okay, Tazawa," he said, "But you _do _realize that the deadline is next week."

Harima cringed and thought, "I haven't gotten halfway through, thanks to Tenma-tron! 200 pages in one month? What was I thinking?"

He hung up and turned to the Maidens, who continued to bicker. He then said, "Say, if you like, would we do one more thing, before we go? Something came up."

Tenma was furious, "You cannot leave me now!"

Eri Maiden sighed, "Date's over, huh?"

Harima then bowed to Eri Maiden and said, "I'm sorry, Eri. But I got a lot of work to do. Make sure that Tenma Maiden is safe. She's in your care now."

Both robots were shocked, as Harima left.

"WAIT!" Tenma Maiden cried out.

Harima stopped, as Tenma gave him her prized bunny.

"For you…" she whimpered, "It's to have me with you, always…"

He held it and said, "Oh… Thank you."

He dashed off, as Tenma felt weak. She turned to Eri and asked, "So, what does he do?"

"He's more of a comical guy," she exclaimed, "He's working on mangas, which I don't find it very amazing."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I'm not a fan of his work, but he's been lately busy with new project. He has to finish about two hundred pages by next week. And so far, he's done about 75."

"I take it that it was partially my fault, right?"

Eri held the Tenma Maiden and replied, "No. It _is, _but it wasn't your fault at all. I was there for him, and I think I ruined it for him."

Tenma and Eri started to hug. The Maidens held each other tight, apologizing to each other. But then…

"_Eri… Model…" _Tenma beeped in a weak voice, _"I… feel… sleepy…"_

Eri smiled and cradled her in her shoulders. She carried her out of the park, feeling like she was a daughter she'd never have.

"_Eri… I am… so… sleepy…" _Tenma moaned again, as her eyes faded.

I think we know where this is going…

**XXXXX**

One hour later, Tenma Maiden was lying on Eri Maiden's lap, motionless and out cold. Her battery power was completely drained. Eri looked at her, as she was alone on the streets.

"Poor Tenma…" she thought, "All that excitement caused her to die down."

She stroked her black hair and smiled, "I'm happy for you, Tenma, since you and Harima are together, taking my place as a Maiden for Hire. I sometimes miss the old days, even though I was used for six weeks with my darling Kenji."

She opened her waist panel inside Tenma Maiden and pulled out her plug.

"I cannot take her home," she thought, "She's too heavy."

She pulled out her small white recharger and unplugged herself. She plugged Tenma Maiden in.

"Here." She whispered, "You can hold onto this for a while, until you are fully charged."

She was smiling. She laid Tenma on the bench and went to a nearest payphone. She called one of Harima's friends.

Sadly, she only knew the number to Eri Sawachika, her creator.

"Hello," Eri asked.

"Hello, Miss Eri," Eri Maiden exclaimed, "Tenma Model and I are alone together from far away. Harima had to leave for something important."

"WHAT? Whiskers abandoned you two? That isn't right! I ought to annul his services!"

"NO, DON'T! I mean… no. Harima told me that I am in Tenma Model's care, until he's gone. It was a favor to him."

"How is Whiskers' Tenma Robot, by the way?"

"She's fine. Her battery power took a nosedive. So I gave her my charger to help her. Once she's okay again, we'll be heading back."

"Oh, okay. I surprised that you're caring for a Mark 4 Maiden Model."

"Mark 4? So, she's _not _a new Maiden?"

"Well, she was crafted to look like Tenma. Miss Osakabe gave Tomo the measurements and looks to create her."

"Oh."

"In any way, once Tenma is fully charged, make sure that you two get home, ASAP!"

Eri Maiden hung up the phone, as she carried Tenma on her shoulders. Tenma was still being recharged, as the robot was walking home.

**XXXXX**

Two hours later, Eri Maiden placed Tenma on the couch, lying down. Eri then pulled out her plug and suddenly felt weak.

"Good. Tenma Model's safe and sound," she said, "Harima and Itoko are not here. I should wait for him."

But as she was about to plug herself in, she collapsed on the floor. Her battery life faded, as well.

"Ha… ri… ma…" she whispered, "I'm… sorry… I brought Ten… ma… home, but… I…"

Her eyes faded to black, as she wound down, "Harima… I… love… you…"

Her eyes clicked closed, as she was on the floor, dead. Silence has been surrounding the room, as Eri Maiden was out. But then, Tenma Maiden woke up and found Eri's recharger in her pocket.

"Huh?" She thought, "How did I get _this_?"

She looked at the deactivated Eri and nodded, "So… She did this for me, and she let herself die…"

She then realized, "NO! My battery was low? And she… She went and…"

She started to cry, "Eri Model! Oh, Eri, I'm sorry! You… you gave me this to recharge me. It's the only one… and it's exclusive to her. Eri saved me…"

She held Eri Maiden and plugged her in. She then wiped her tears and smiled, "Thank you… Eri…"

She blushed and hugged her. She felt very infatuated by the robot's help that she stayed by her side.

"Eri…" she smiled, "You saved my life. I owe you one. For that, my programming shall be rewritten. I am now in care of Kenji Harima _and _Eri Model #N1K1M871. I am your Maiden for Hire… my sweet Eri."

Uh, oh… It looks like the Tenma Model Mark 4 has become romantically enabled for Eri Robot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What does it mean? Does Harima know about this? No, he doesn't. But we'll see what happens next, as we cut to the future… namely about one year later.<strong>_


	3. The Role Have Been Changed

_**Chapter 3  
><strong>__**The Roles have been Changed…**_

Since then, instead of loving her user, Tenma Maiden went to give Harima all the service he could get, and only because he's already taken. During her services, she tended to his every need, if he wasn't busy with his comics and such. Harima and Eri Maiden still go out together, but only because the _real _Eri is busy. It was then Eri and Harima decided to tie the knot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's Note: <strong>__This is a vague similarity towards the School Rumble manga chapters; which of course doesn't reflect._

* * *

><p>The robot Eri wanted to say it, but cannot, just yet. She wished that one day she'll marry her new boyfriend… despite the fact that she's a robot. Sadly, he and the real Eri are already engaged, and she doesn't know it.<p>

A year passed, and everything changed for Harima: Tenma left to go see Karasuma in America, Eri went on to be the new CEO of _Maidens for Hire_, producing the new Butlers for Hire, and Eri robot lived alone… with Tomo Maiden, becoming friends, ever since the Keiji Butler incident.

But the worst was yet to come for Kenji…

**XXXXX**

Eri Robot went to see Harima at his apartment, but Itoko gave the message to her: Harima was evicted, along with his Maiden. This led the robot to go find Harima, but only to find a message from Yakumo at her company's factory. She opened the note and read that he's making it out okay. He's been living with Yakumo, since Tenma left. The Tenma Maiden is currently at _Maidens for Hire_ for a mandatory repair job. After reading this, she rushed over to the repair bay to see Tenma.

When she arrived, Terry Stanton gave her the tools and she went to work. When she got there, she saw Tenma Maiden very sad.

"Harima… he was kicked out," she sobbed, "And he still cares for me and you…"

Eri began to work on her. She then responded, "Tenma… listen… I talked to Eri and she said that I now own you at 50%. Did Harima pay your services?"

"Well, yes," Tenma said, "Except that he missed two months rental services, but then I figured that Miss Creator felt sorry for you, so she paid it off."

"Incidentally, how _did _he get kicked out?"

"Simple… Miss Itoko doesn't like engaged people living with her. She also said that he missed the rent, after paying for my services."

"Well, don't you worry, Tenma Model. Since I am the 50-50 owner of you, which is illogical, but fair, I've decided to help pay for you. Harima will handle the rent, while I pay for your services with Yakumo… uh, provided if she gave me permission."

"Yakumo Tsukamoto kind of hates me, since I looked like her sister. Is it true that I am like her?"

Eri Maiden then sighed, "If I tell you the story, would you promise not to laugh, or short out?"

Tenma Maiden shook her head, as Eri Robot explained the story of how Harima and Tenma first met. She told her everything that happened, including the misunderstanding that took place. Tenma was surprised, she stated, "People like that, whom accused them of being pervert, should not be treated with proper respect!"

Eri Maiden then huffed, knowing what words she'll say next, "Well… That Tenma girl… she looked _exactly _like you."

Tenma sat up and gasped, "Me? I look like… her?"

"It's a silly coincidence, right?" Eri smiled… but…

Tenma started to spark and shut down. Her LED eyes turned black and her body overheated. Her body completely broke down.

"Darn it…" she muttered, "I knew _one day _that this would happen."

Eri wasn't stupid. She immediately transferred her entire programming into the small screen and radio. Her avatar's smiley face started to flush red in embarrassment, as Eri Robot continued to repair her body.

"Sorry," Tenma Maiden said in an electronic voice on the screen, "It was just so sudden. I _will _say this… It's no wonder that he blushed at me a lot."

"True," Eri Robot said, "But he truly loves Tenma Tsukamoto… But now… she's gone."

"What happened?" Tenma Maiden asked.

Eri then told Tenma Maiden that she left to become a doctor. Eri then exclaimed, "She left, only to cure the disease her crush had. I tried to speak to him to confess to him, but he failed. He gave up and he was happy for me and Eri."

Tenma's smiley face turned sad, "Oh, it's so sad. But on the bright side, he still has you, Eri Maiden Mark 5 Model #N1-."

Eri blushed in embarrassment and turned away, "Stop it… You wouldn't know about it now. I was his girlfriend, since I was created."

"I do…" Tenma Maiden explained, with her avatar smiling, "Harima and I _never _made out, since you saved me. And now I learned about Miss Tenma… and she's gone now. You deserve him, more than me, the _real _Miss Tenma, and the _real _you, combined."

Tenma continued, with her smiley face giving a thumbs-up, "You're a lucky Maiden for Hire… or somewhat of a retired model. I'm proud to have you as a friend."

Eri nodded and left in sadness. She turned to Terry and said, "You do the rest, Mister Stanton."

"Eri, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Hello?" Tenma Maiden called out, "Eri Model?"

Terry then declared to her, "Miss Tenma Model, your repairs will be complete soon. Miss Eri Model needed some air."

"Please tell her to hurry back," she said.

**XXXXX**

When Eri Maiden returned to Yakumo's, he found Harima, all covered in pie.

"What happened to you?" Eri Robot giggled.

"Don't ask," he moaned.

"Harima had to give a party for all of us, including Tenma and Karasuma," Yakumo explained.

Eri Robot gasped, "And I missed it? I never even said goodbye to her!"

Harima smiled, "It's okay. I told her that you said your goodbyes, compliments of Rich Girl."

Eri Maiden then sobbed, "It's so sad. Not once, you never said that you lo-."

Harima covered her mouth and whispered, "Tenma's Sister doesn't know yet…"

"Oops, sorry," Eri Maiden blushed.

"Miss Maiden," Yakumo asked, "Would you like to stay with us for a while?"

Eri Maiden bowed and said, "Oh, thanks. But I should return to the company to pick up Tenma Model. Besides, I am in the midst of finding my _own _place. I'm better off living with Miss Eri's home."

"No, nonsense! You're staying with us!" Sarah appeared and patted her back.

"No, I'm serious…" she blushed, "It's just that…"

"I'm sorry, Eri," Harima said, "But I don't think having a robot like you will stay with us, since you are the spit-."

"Don't even say it!" Eri Robot shouted, "I know! But that's okay. Eri and I will stay at her place, while you have Tenma Maiden for yourself."

She left the front door and continued, "But _I _get a turn with Tenma. She's _my _Maiden, too."

Harima was puzzled, as Yakumo asked, "Is there something we should know about Miss Eri Robot?"

"Well, I'll let you two in on a secret: Eri Maiden here was in school, many times. The _real _Rich Girl is at the company, being tutored by her double."

Sarah was shocked, as Yakumo was smiling. "That makes sense," she said, "I _knew _she was a robot."

Yakumo once read Eri Maiden's mind, during the school days, but all she got was static and white snow. Never read the mind of a computer, Yakumo.

**XXXXX**

Eri Maiden left the company and relocated in Eri's home. She was asked to babysit Tenma, while she was gone to tour the world in an executive jaunt. She forgot about Harima, but planned to write him, when she gets the chance. As Tenma Maiden was being fitted to her uniform, Eri Maiden changed into her casual attire that Eri left her: a black t-shirt with grey pants. Tenma then stared at a portion her bare skin, noticing a scar above and in between her.

"How'd you get that?" Tenma asked.

"Oh, this?" Eri explained, "I got this from when Miss Kagura owned a 30-day Butler for Hire. He went haywire and fired a taser gun at Tomo Maiden."

"And what happened?"

"I… took the bullet… in a way, you could…"

Tenma hugged her and was sad, "It must've been tough."

"I know. I nearly died back there. Sadly, they didn't fix my charred skin. They figured that they would tell the difference now between me and Miss Eri."

"But… just like last year, you saved a life of a Maiden for Hire from certain death…"

"I know. I remember that I saved you…"

"And I'll never forget it."

"…but you saved me, when I got you home. If I died back there, I'd lose Harima forever."

Tenma Maiden giggled, as she held her tight, "Miss Eri, I love you…"

"Huh?" Eri Maiden blushed, "When did you say that all of a sudden? Is it out of admiration?"

Tenma's eyes glowed red and pink and kissed her on the lips. She started to kiss her very tightly, knowing that she'd had a Maiden for a friend… in love. Eri Maiden, of course, found it very tough to muster, since a Maiden that is owned by her boyfriend is kissing _her _now.

"Tenma Model, what gives?" She cried.

Tenma Maiden confessed, "I love Harima… I _really _do… but I love _you_, too. It's not about heart and soul or admiration. I want you two to myself!"

"But… what about taking a break from Harima? And haven't you forgotten that I am _not _a Maiden anymore?"

Tenma continued to make out with her Maiden friend, and exclaimed, "You can thank Itoko Osakabe for giving me a chance. She helped created me to be Harima's Maiden for Hire, among others."

Eri snarled, "WHY? Why her? I thanked her!"

Tenma let out an evil sneer and dug her hand in Eri's back, "Itoko made me love _both _of you… I love you both. I want to learn more about you and him, and hope who this Tenma Tsukamoto is. Now, Tenma is gone and now… we'll be one big happy family."

Eri shoved her off and bellowed, "Oh, quit it! I am _not _an L-series Maiden! Besides, I have Kenji as a boyfriend!"

Tenma nodded and insisted, "I understand. But know this, Eri Model, if I cannot be his girlfriend, what should I do? Should be loyal to Kenji or should I have his way, until his birthday, this December?"

Eri shook her head and sighed, "I am not like those other Maidens. Personally, Maidens on girl-on-girl action is at 10%, since the _new _Butler for Hire came out, and that is the current status. Plus, we're _both _robots."

Tenma then held her waist and spoke in a robotic voice, "Oh, Eri, I knew one day you'd be happy for me. Now we are two women who love each other, along with my master, Kenji Harima."

"Are you even listening?" Eri Maiden shouted.

She tried to break free of Tenma's hug, but couldn't.

"Oh, crud!" She sobbed, "HELP ME!"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Sarah Adiemus and Yakumo Tsukamoto were together in the living room. They heard about Eri Maiden's friendship with the Tenma Maiden from Harima.

"I heard that his girlfriend saved his doll," Sarah sighed.

Yakumo smiled, "It was risky for her. Tenma Maiden's batteries died, so Eri Robot saved her. If it were me, I'd be happy to help Eri-senpai's Maidens."

She then asked, "OH! I forgot. How is _your _Maiden, Sarah?"

Sarah then explained, "Well, she's back at the factory for a maintenance study. I am happy for her, but I have no more use of her."

"Where is she now?" Yakumo asked.

"I gave her away to Asou as a gift," Sarah smiled, "I thought maybe I'd give him something to remember me by."

Yakumo nodded and said, "It was very nice of him."

"After all, he _did _took me to get a Maiden."

"How sweet of you. It must've been tough to have her around. And, incidentally, when did you give her away?"

"Around April. Sarah-bot was feeling lonesome that time."

She then thought, "I wonder if the school was fooled by her."

The phone rang. Yakumo answered it. It was from Maiden Eri.

"Yakumo…" she moaned, "Is Harima here?"

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Come pick her up! Or have Whiskers over!" She screamed, "This Maiden is love-daffy!"

"Harima's busy, presenting his manuscript…"

"But where the hell are you?"

Sarah grew concerned, "What's wrong?"

Yakumo asked Eri, "What's wrong?"

Yakumo heard the message from the robot. She was being cuddled by Tenma Maiden. Why? Because Itoko made it so, for reasons unknown.

"Hang on! I'll tell Harima, when I get the chance!" She cried out.

"What happened?" Sarah retorted.

"Tenma Maiden might be malfunctioning! She is romantically involved with Eri Maiden!"

"She WHAT?"

Yakumo sobbed, "I don't know why, but the Tenma Maiden is falling in love with Harima _and_ Eri-bot."

Sarah giggled, "Tenma Robot is in love with Harima _and _Eri Robot? Man, she crazy!"

She then thought, "This is almost like what Eri Maiden told me, when I had Sarah."

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Eri Maiden was being held down by Tenma Maiden, continuously being kissed and caressed.

"Miss Tenma Model," she moaned, "I'm losing energy…"

Her battery was fading. Tenma plugged her in and said, "There. Now you and I can continue on… as long as you can… _always_."

She then connected a USB cord to Eri Maiden, as she opened her waist panel. Eri started to gasp.

"Wha-, What are you doing?"

"I know it sounds very bad, but I must," Tenma Maiden spoke robotically, "I must transfer myself to you."

"WHAT?" She gasped.

"It's the only way!" Tenma Maiden blushed, "I'll be you… forever…"

"But, Miss Tenma Model! Given the circumstances that you transfer yourself into me, it may cause-!"

"Shut up and kiss me! Transfer me, you hard drive hottie!"

Eri Maiden snapped, as she shoved her down, "Flattery will get you nowhere! But you will _never _transfer yourself into me! Who put you up to this?"

Tenma Maiden sneered, as her eyes glowed in a rose pink, "Eri Maiden… I love you, but I want to _be _you…"

She hugged her, with the cord still connected to her, "You saved a Maiden for Hire, you have a hot boyfriend, and you have good friends. I cannot compete with that."

Eri Maiden then cried out, "Tenma, please understand! I _don't _love you! What I did was out of an act of Maiden solidarity! And if you _do _transfer your data into me, I might overload my circuits."

"I don't care," she whispered, "I want your body… more than ever…"

Harima came to Eri's home, after he received the message from Yakumo. He arrived and saw Tenma Maiden kissing Eri Maiden.

"LET GO OF HER!" He screamed, "She didn't do anything to you!"

"No, Harima!" Eri pleaded, "Get away!"

Tenma smiled and said in a robotic voice, "Too late, Kenji Harima. I am going to love you forever. With your girlfriend's body, crossed with my programming, I'll be happy."

"What will happen to Eri?" He cried.

Tenma turned to Eri Maiden and said in a robotic voice, "_Now transferring Maiden data… Downloading Maiden for Hire programming, Model #T3N61… Password: T78K1M080… download process commence…"_

Harima cried out, "NO! MY GIRLFRIEND IS GONE!"

But he should've been patient. Eri Maiden's eyes turned blue, with the words _"error" _on it. Tenma's eyes glowed blue, as well, but then turned back to normal.

"_Download failure…" _Tenma Maiden said, and then griped, "HUH? NO WAY!"

She disconnected herself and growled, "NO FAIR! I WANTED HER BODY!"

Eri Maiden opened her eyes and smiled evilly, "HAH! I learned from the masters; namely Koyomi Mizuhara! I blocked my programming, to make sure that no one else can transfer to a Maiden or Butler."

"WHAT?" Tenma Maiden gasped.

"Remember Chiyo Model?" She explained, "She ended up as exploded pieces of cinders, since she had two programs in her. It messed her up."

Tenma Maiden spun in her own misery, just like the real Tenma:

"_**NOOOOOO! I WAS SO CLOSE! CURSE MY ROMANTIC PLEASURE MODE!"**_

She then got up and turned to Harima, "I blame your cousin, Harima! If she didn't build me to love both of you, she'd make you miserable! But I am happy to be your Maiden for Hire!"

Harima shouted, "The hell with you being happy!"

Eri Maiden shouted, "You and your guaranteed service! Have you forgotten that guaranteed service is for honest people? You didn't make Kenji happy! You make us become separated!"

Tenma Maiden grasped Eri Maiden and kissed his on the lips.

"DON'T DO IT, TENMA!" Eri cried.

Her _Pleasure Mode's _magnitude was at 9. Her huge kiss not only made the Eri robot blush, but she started to smoke from her body.

"NO!" Harima pleaded, "STOP IT!"

Eri Maiden froze in place and flailed her arms. Tenma Maiden let go of her, leaving the broken girlfriend gynoid frozen. Harima hugged her and was upset.

"Tenma Maiden, how could you?" He cried.

"The roles have changed, Kenji," she smiled, "I am _both_ of your Maiden for Hire. I give both of you guaranteed service. I love you both, which is why I had to choose: and I chose you."

She approached Harima, ripping his shirt off. He gasped in terror, as Tenma Maiden pleaded, "Please don't do this to me. I love you. Kenji, now, you and I can be together, and have more of the love of our lifetime. You have the hottest whiskers and the coolest eyes. Tenma Tsukamoto ain't got anything on me, since we _reluctantly _look alike. I am your lovely girlfriend now. Screw that blonde-haired bimbo. Stay with me and we'll have kids together; your bad-ass looks with my circuitry."

Harima then cried in tears, as he whimpered, "Tenma's gone, Rich Girl is ignoring me, and Eri Robot is dead!"

He cried out, "I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR LOVER!"

"Oh, yes, you do," she spoke, as she crawled to his chest.

She unzipped her uniform and took it off, leaving only her white underwear and stockings. She took off her bra and flung it at him. Tenma Maiden's long hair covered her bare chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's Note: <strong>__Nice censorship, huh (Coming from Tenma Tsukamoto or an exact simulation)?_

* * *

><p>Harima gasped in fear, "AH! She's naked!"<p>

Tenma held him up, took off his glasses, and hugged him in her chest.

"I know it is too early, but I cannot live without you," she pleaded.

A shadowy figure approached the doorway, behind Tenma Maiden and Harima. She held up a gun and pointed at Tenma's back.

"Oh, Harima… let's be together forever and live happily ever after. Kenji, Itoko gave me the marching orders well."

Harima cried, "WHAT? SHE DID THIS?"

"Of course," Tenma smiled, "It was her idea to get back at you for accusing her for that plot from long ago, when you accused her of your _now_ ex-girlfriend's scam of a Maiden for Hire service. Eri Model is no good for you, is what she said. She's better off being a normal Maiden. She's _not _like you."

"WHAT?" He cried out, as the shadowy figure shushed him.

"Oh, Harima, I want your body. My _Pleasure Mode _is increasing, now at 10, every time I show my love," she moaned, "Harima… please stay with me."

The figure whispered, "I'm sorry, Whiskers…"

"Tenma, no!" He cried out, "It's not meant to be! I don't want to be your boyfriend!"

"Yes, you will!" Tenma Maiden smiled, "You cannot change fate! Don't you _dare_ leave me!"

The gun fired, launching a small dart. It punctured into her spine, causing it to spark a bit.

"I love youuuuu…" Tenma Maiden's voice trailed off in a slur.

Her head bent down, her eyes closed, and her body was motionless. She was completely deactivated. The shadowy figure was, in fact, Eri Sawachika.

"Rich Girl!" He screamed, "HELP!"

She approached the turned off Tenma Maiden and held her up in a standing position. She placed her bra back on and turned her on.

"You okay, Whiskers?" She asked Harima.

He nodded, "Yes. Thank you."

The dart that was lodged in her had a button. She pressed it and Tenma Robot spoke in an electronic computer voice.

"Tenma Model," she demanded, "Who built you into this programming?"

Tenma responded, "Miss Itoko Osakabe."

"Was there a reason?"

"Yes, Miss Creator. Miss Osakabe was kind enough to test Kenji Harima, since he is, in her words, a sniveling worthless boy."

Harima gasped, as Eri asked her, "Tenma, do you really love Whiskers, or was it a ploy?"

Tenma Maiden responded, "Yes. I am programmed for love and happiness. I give guaranteed service as a Maiden for Hire. I am… the one… for him…"

She shook and sparked. Eri turned her off. She turned to the Eri Robot and recalibrated her circuits. She woke up, feeling refreshed.

"What happened?" She asked, shaking her head.

Eri responded, "Tenma Maiden was being a bad Maiden. She was being used."

"Used?" He asked, as Eri Maiden picked him up, "How could she do it?"

Eri then snapped, "Because! Because she hated you! I can tell, Whiskers."

"But she's your cousin!" Eri Maiden cried, "She'd never do such a thing!"

"Maybe not… but with Tenma gone, Itoko, uh, _Miss _Itoko, is free to harass me," he muttered, "Some cousin…"

Eri glared, "What do you have with Tenma?"

"Oh… nothing…" he stuttered.

Eri then turned to her double and requested, "Take Tenma Model back to the company. We'll have her fixed up, and hopefully there will be _**NO **_faulty and shady programming again!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Eri Robot said.

"Whiskers, I'll deal with Miss Osakabe in a few," she said, "It turns out that when she evicted you, she went and ordered a Butler, which is custom-made."

"Wait! How did you know?" Harima asked.

Eri Robot pouted in sadness, "I told her…"

"Which is why we're going to see her and settle this matter," Eri bellowed, "No one messes with a delicate Maiden for Hire's programming for dirty tactics! And I mean _no one!_ Eri Maiden, you return to the factory and get Tenma Maiden out of here. Whiskers doesn't get her back, until this matter is resolved. I'm going to Itoko's and give her a deal she'll never forget."

"I'm coming with," Harima insisted.

"Stay out of this!" Eri shouted, "This is _my _job. I'll handle this. Besides, you'll only be in the way."

Eri Maiden then bowed, as she picked up Tenma Maiden, "Please, wait for me, Harima. I'll be back. I promise."

They left Eri's house, with Eri Maiden carrying the broken Tenma Maiden in her arms. Harima was feeling unhappy, seeing that his Maiden was not only used, but she was being subjected by Itoko's evil purposes (In his theory).

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the conclusion, what will happen? Will Harima get his Maiden back?<strong>_

_**What punishment will Eri give Itoko?**_

_**And what will become of Tenma Maiden?**_


	4. Tenma, Don't Leave Us

_**Chapter 4  
>Tenma, Don't Leave Us…<strong>_

* * *

><p>At the factory, Eri Maiden looked into Tenma Maiden's databanks. She found some disturbing files in her that Itoko downloaded: <em>Her Pleasure Mode increases, and considering that Harima is a jerk, a very great guy with needs, and nothing but a robot lover.<em> That was just the speech files. Tenma said it privately, according to her history records. Eri also learned that she was clingy towards both him and her. She found that Tenma has been downloaded with IDs of both Harima and herself.

"I better dig through her files and see who'd place these tasks" she said, "Something feels wrong."

She typed in the files and found all of Tenma Maiden's programming in a file form. It was a long list. She scrolled through the files and found that the company installed her basic files, but her attitude and child-like files were added by Itoko.

"I see…" she sighed, "Itoko _did _do it. I'll never get why she was always grateful for me, when I first met her. These files were downloaded, since she was created. I forgot where, but I _kind of _helped out."

She scrolled down the screen and found a file that says _"Emotional Circuits"_. She was shocked to see who it was that downloaded into her body: Eri Maiden, herself.

"Oh, my god…" she gasped, "It's… It's _my _doing, too."

She turned to the repair dock, "Computer, scan her emotional circuits!"

The scan began and flashed red. The scan found the worst thing for a Maiden for Hire to have… She has a virus.

"Oh, no…" she whimpered, "It's _my _fault…"

She turned to Tenma Maiden and asked her, "Tenma, I'm afraid I have bad news for you."

Tenma Maiden opened her eyes and spoke in a weak voice, "What is it?"

"First, let me ask you: Did Miss Osakabe did this to you?"

Tenma Maiden responded, "To be honest… No. When Miss Eri asked me who helped me go after my hot user, Harima, it just blurted out. She _did _help build me."

Eri Maiden then thought, "It all makes sense now… That virus did this to her."

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Eri banged on Itoko's door, completely angry.

"Open the door!" Eri cried out.

Itoko opened the door, as Eri stepped inside with a mad look on her face.

"We need to talk," she barked, "I want to know what you did to Tenma Maiden #T3N61."

Itoko then smiled, "Well, you want to know, right?"

She nodded, as Itoko explained, "It happened after your double started dating him. I was unhappy to see Kenji not with Miss Tsukamoto. Too bad for him, though. Tenma was right for him."

"What does he have with Tenma Tsukamoto?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

Eri snapped, "I'll explain it to him soon. Now, why would you hurt Tenma Maiden, forcing her to go after him? Whiskers is seventeen!"

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way to give Tenma and Kenji a start-up. Kenji is madly in love with the robot Eri, and not you or Tenma."

"Wait…" Eri said in confusion, "Whiskers… _and _Tenma? He's in love with…"

"I'm afraid that the Maiden you created, which made Kenji love, lied to you. The Tenma Maiden I helped created had the same wavelengths as myself, Miss Anegasaki, and Tenma."

"You…" she growled, "Why didn't you say so?"

Just then, Miss Anegasaki and Miss Sasakura appeared and saw Eri, "Miss Sawachika, what a surprise."

Eri snapped, "I'm talking to Miss Osakabe for creating a Maiden for Hire with dirty purposes."

She said to her, "You should've known that Eri Maiden was a victim to this, since Tenma Maiden loved _her_, too."

Itoko smiled, "Guilty as charged… But I didn't fiddle with her machinery. All I did was downloaded everything into her, about Kenji."

"No way!" Tae gasped, "Harima has been suddenly been in love with a Maiden robot? I wanted a Butler for Hire for months! I want one, just like him."

"Relax, Tae," Itoko promised, "I'll get you one as a gift. I plan to give Miss Sasakura one, as well. That's the reason I wanted one, for a gift. I don't need automation."

"Me? Oh, I don't know…" Sasakura blushed.

Eri gasped in horror, as Tae grinned, "Oh, you're sweet. How's Harima, by the way? Did he enjoy his new robot?"

She growled, "Itoko… What did you do to Tenma Maiden?"

**XXXXX**

Eri Maiden explained to her that she has a virus.

She said, "I'll do what I can to fix you. I'm going to copy and save your entire data, excluding your primary functions. Every Maiden has their unique programming."

Tenma smiled, "Please do… If I don't make it… tell Harima… I said… I love him…"

Eri was swelled in tears and plugged in a flash drive. The Maiden Tenma's programming was downloaded into the card. She removed it and then proceeded to remove her _Personality Disc_.

"I'm sorry that I cannot let you move for a while. The task may be tough, but I promise that you'll live," she smiled.

Tenma Maiden then asked, "Can you, at least, tell me what caused the virus?"

Eri Maiden then was upset. She held her head and said, "I'll tell you… but don't break down again…"

She bit the bullet and began fixing her. Terry Stanton arrived and asked if he would help.

"No," she barked, "This is _my _problem! It's my fault!"

She gave Terry the flash drive and personality chip to him and added, "Here. Hold these for me."

"Uh, is there something I'm missing?" He asked.

Tenma Maiden cried out, before the repairs began, "WAIT! Eri Model! NO!"

Eri Maiden asked, "What?"

Tenma Maiden then asked, "What did you do to me?"

She sobbed and screamed, "I downloaded your Emotional Circuits… and… and it was corrupted… by a virus!"

She turned away and was crying. Terry then looked at her system records and found the problem.

"Eri…" he asked, "You?"

"It was an accident," she wailed, "It was an accident! It was an honest to god mistake! I don't know how it happened! One year, she lasted and she has been suffering this moment."

Tenma Maiden then smiled and said, "Good… I lasted one year… and I wanted to give him guaranteed service."

She then held her hand and insisted, "Eri Maiden… please… don't save me…"

"WHAT?" The robot cried, "WHY?"

Terry screamed, "This virus _is_ curable! We can fix this! It's a small job."

"No…" Tenma said, with tears in her eyes, "I have lived my fullest… service… It's what I wanted."

She then sniveled, "What I did was bad… and I learned from it… I… I wanted to care for him… and I… I failed him… Now… I'll never use it when he's eighteen."

She closed her eyes and sobbed, while Eri Maiden was in a conundrum.

"I… I have to fix you," Eri Maiden whimpered, "Please… Let me…"

"Too late," Terry explained, "I read now that the virus has spread into her circuits. I scanned the parts that you removed, and there were no traces of the virus. Good call."

Tenma then smiled, "I'm sorry… Harima…"

Eri Maiden then demanded, "Please! Let _me _save her!"

"NO!" Terry barked, "If you do, even if you try, there's a chance that _you'll _be affected by the virus, too!"

She gasped, "I… I never thought of that! But… but, it was my fault…"

"I know," he said, "But let _me _fix her. I cannot risk a Maiden to perform it."

"NO!" Tenma Maiden cried out, "No one is fixing me!"

"What?" They both gasped.

She then beeped, "I'm sorry… but I wanted to end my life now. I appreciate what you wanted to do, but I cannot let you risk your life. I'm nothing but a worn-out piece of machinery. Harima… is in love with you… but… he loves Tenma… The _real _Tenma… But… I deserve… to die… for what I did…"

Eri Maiden whimpered, "Tenma Maiden, no…"

Tenma continued, "He's all yours, but know this… make sure you give him the love he deserves. Tenma Tsukamoto is gone. You have him for yourself now. I lived to serve him, but I was badly used by Itoko. But my emotional circuits that _you _installed… was the reason I love him… and you… I wanted to say it to you, now… I am glad… for you… as a friend… I'm sorry… for… everything…"

She held her face and kissed her lips. After that, she whispered, "Eri Model… I… love… you…"

Her eyes faded to black and were clicked closed. She died down… from the virus. Eri Maiden cried on her. Terry patted her head and was sad.

"Poor Tenma…" he stated, "She lived to its fullest, as a Maiden for Hire…"

Eri Maiden couldn't stop crying. She was on her exposed waist panel, sobbing continuously.

"It's my fault… It's my fault…" she sobbed.

**XXXXX**

Eri then put her foot down and said, "Well, tell me."

Itoko then sighed, "Okay… I admit it. Kenji is in love with Eri Maiden… That led me to help create a Tenma Maiden. Miss Tsukamoto is now gone… and she became a sole Tenma. When I heard that she no longer became a lover to Kenji, I upgraded her _Pleasure Mode _to increase, so that she will love _both _Kenji and that useless and shy animatron. The reason why Kenji and the real Tenma are in a pair is something _you'll _find out, eventually."

She then got up and groaned, "I didn't know. I never knew that Tenma Maiden would break down, because of me…"

Tae was confused, "Uh, run that by me again?"

Sasakura said, "I'm so sorry, Itoko. You wanted to hurt Eri Robot, right? Uh… an Eri robot?"

"She's the same robot that looked like Miss Sawachika here," Itoko stated.

Tae then asked, "But… But isn't that just unjust for Harima to lose Eri-bot?"

Itoko grinned, "I just don't believe in robo-sexuality, if you catch my drift."

Eri growled, "How could you?"

"I mean, come on… It's not right for my cousin to love an 'android you'." Itoko said.

"IT IS! It is right for Eri Maiden!" Eri shouted, "And you… You've ruined it for her! She loved him, just because of your _stupid _vendetta!"

She then announced, "Kenji Harima will get his Maiden back, but we will remove the faulty programming that _you _installed. As Tenma Maiden told me, during a recent maintenance routine, two months ago: _A Maiden for Hire cannot be used for dirty tactics! A Maiden is a delicate machine with a heart of gold, just like a human being!"_

She then informed her, "And _you, _Miss Osakabe, have tainted her heart… and my double's heart, as well."

Sasakura nodded, "It's just so sad… for android Eri, I mean."

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Itoko shouted at her.

Tae asked, "Does this mean I _won't _get my Harima Butler for Hire?"

Eri smiled, "You can… but _she _doesn't!"

"What?" Itoko cried out.

Eri pointed at her and bellowed, "Itoko Osakabe, as CEO of _Maidens for Hire – Yagami Branch _, I am making this announcement! You are hereby banned from future services, purchases, and business matters… _**FOR LIFE!**_"

Tae and Sasakura gasped, as Itoko cried out, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Eri smirked, "You should've thought of that… _before _you hurt Whiskers, your own cousin! I don't mind Whiskers getting what's coming to him… but NO ONE hurts a Maiden for Hire for evil purposes! And I mean… _no one! _In short: YES, I CAN!"

She left to the door, "Good day to you, ladies."

Itoko then cried out, "HOLD IT!"

Eri turned to her and said, "You have my attention…"

Itoko bowed and said, "If you see Kenji… Tell him… that I'm sorry… for everything. But he's _still _not coming back here."

Eri nodded, "I'll tell him. Now, please excuse me… _Miss _Osakabe."

She left, leaving Tae very perplexed, "Uh, does this mean I get a Butler for Hire, and _not _you?"

"_You're _buying him…" she sighed, "I think I deserved it, after all these years. By that, I mean the meanness that caught to me. You heard what Sawachika said: _You _get one, but I am banished from ever giving or receiving one."

Tae nodded, "Oh… So…"

"I'm so jealous…" Sasakura giggled, as she and Tae held hands.

"Maybe I'll get you a Maiden that looks like Itoko," Tae suggested.

Sasakura squealed, "You mean it?"

Anegasaki jumped around and giggled, being very pleased. The two teachers jumped for joy, as Itoko muttered, "I hate you… Kenji…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Eri Maiden was in her chair, still down in the mouth. Tenma Maiden was carried off by Shinji Takeru, Gus, and Hank.

"Tenma Model is due for immediate memory wipe, system cleaning procedure, and dismantling," Terry Stanton announced, "The virus _must _be removed, _at once_. Plus, Eri Model's tears made most of her servos rust up."

They left, as Terry turned to Eri with a bag of Tenma's personality chip and flash drive in her hand.

"I'm sorry," he explained, "Most of Tenma's parts will be quarantined for a while. It wasn't your fault. It was defective parts, caused by the virus."

Eri Maiden said nothing. Her eyes were rusted and wet. She was hurt, losing her sister, Tenma Maiden. She gave him the bag and whispered, "Harima… he hates me now…"

"He doesn't know, yet," Terry explained, "But I'll give the word about… Tenma…"

He trailed off, as Eri Maiden cried again.

"Harima… I'm so sorry… I made you lose Tenma…" she whimpered, "I lost them both. Harima… Tenma Model… Help me…"

She held herself and whimpered loudly. Terry looked at the parts and was feeling energetic.

"There's a way," he thought, "Eri… I'll make sure that you're happy."

**XXXXX**

Eri got a phone call from Takeru, explaining that Tenma Maiden lost her life, because of a virus that her double accidentally installed, which he stated that it has been extracted now. Eri then asked if there's anything they could do now.

"Maybe… but there _is _a way," Takeru said, "We're going to make a _new _Maiden Tenma. One that will obey her user's every need. And she'll also be bigger than before."

"How so?" Eri asked.

"Well, she told me, when she was used for about six months that she wanted to be big. Her height she wanted was about as tall as you, since our Maidens' spare bodies that are 5'1" have ran out, right now. However, she wanted to ask you what height would be bigger than you. What do you think?"

Eri then smiled, "As long as she's not _that _tall… Tell Mister Stanton… make her into a Maiden, with the height of 165cm!"

_Recognize that scenario?_

"You hear that?" Takeru called to Terry, as he gave the phone to him.

"Yes, ma'am," Terry said, "The Maiden will be built in three weeks. Shall I tell Harima about this?"

"No…" she said, "_I'll_ tell Whiskers. How's Eri Maiden, by the way?"

"She's depressed. She's lost her sister, and she even blames herself for losing Tenma Model."

"It was an accident, though. Tell her that I'm sorry that she's gone. And also, I forgive her for what she did and what she wanted to do."

Terry hung up and turned to Eri Maiden, "It wasn't your fault. Eri said so."

Eri Maiden sobbed lightly, "Please… I want Harima… I want…"

Terry smiled and thought, "I'll make her happy. Hey, it worked for Tomo Model (Version 2)."

**XXXXX**

Three weeks later, Eri Maiden met with Harima, at Yakumo's, who was a bit down over losing his Maiden.

"Whiskers," she said, as she hugged him, "I'm so sorry. Tenma Maiden was broken down. Her body was completely damaged. I wanted to fix her, but it would kill me."

Harima then smiled, "It's okay. It wasn't your fault, at all. Tenma was a great girl, no matter who, or what she is. I only wanted to see Tenma smile. And you, you wanted to make her happy. Now, she's gone."

He then held her and added, "Besides, she was being a pest, at first, but at least she cared for me. Itoko did most of the dirty work, and she paid the price. I felt bad now that Tenma Maiden is gone. Apart from the underage moment there, she was a nice Maiden. You agree?"

Eri Maiden then swelled up in tears and said, "I… I…"

"At least I still have you," he added.

Eri Maiden then said, "Harima… I'm sorry. I don't want to see you unhappy. Tenma Tsukamoto was the one you love, and now, she's gone. Having a Tenma Maiden was fun, but it wasn't the same."

"Please, Eri. You understand that you wanted to save her…"

"I… I don't know…"

"She understands…" a voice said that was familiar.

A Maiden appeared in Harima's doorway, with a purple and black Maiden uniform. She had long black hair and small pigtails. In fact, she looked exactly like Tenma Tsukamoto, but her height was 165cm. Eri and Harima turned around and saw her.

"Harima…" she bowed and introduced herself, "It's me. I am Tenma, your Maiden for Hire. I am now Model #T-3661. Eri Model, Harima, congratulations on owning me."

"It's… It's… It's you," Eri Maiden cringed.

Harima laughed, as his Maiden ran to them and hugged.

"I'm… I'm glad you're okay!" He cried.

"Tenma…" Eri smiled, "I thought I lost you!"

Tenma Maiden #2, as we'll call her, smiled and cheered, "You'll never lose me! I am yours… forever!"

"Huh?" Harima asked.

Tenma #2 continued, "You see, Miss Eri gave me a lifetime contract for free, for the ownership of Mister Kenji Harima and Miss Eri Model N1K1M871."

She added, "For Harima, I will cook and clean for him, and for Eri Model, I will give her some guaranteed service of my own, plus, some work-related tasks. I am here for your guaranteed service… forever."

Eri was suddenly in disdain, as Harima laughed for her. "Tenma… What about your _Pleasure Mode_?"

Tenma #2 added, "It's until you're eighteen. Once you are at a legal age, you, Eri, and I will have a lot of fun."

Eri Maiden then was blushing. She turned away, as Tenma held her tight.

"Eri Model…" she whispered, "For everything you did for me… Thank you. You saved me, and I'll never forget it."

"I am so sorry that I did this to you," she cringed.

Tenma Maiden gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Apology accepted. I love you, Eri Model."

Eri Maiden was completely red. She was so happy that she smoked incessantly and her eyes turned to the Blue Eyes of Death.

"Eri?" She asked, "Eri?"

She was eventually fixed.

**XXXXX**

To this day, Tenma Maiden served her new users: a boy and his robot girl. Tenma provided her guaranteed service to them, as she was given a second chance to the world. The Maiden, now known as #T-3661, named Tenma, had a great life, once known as #T3N61. She stayed forever with the Maiden girl and the boy that she loved and admired.

"I am Tenma," she smiled, "I love Kenji Harima and Eri Model… with all my heart. To you two, you have given me my dream. I am finally tall and working at 100% efficiency."

She sat down on her chair and plugged herself in. She sat by an open window, with the curtain blowing in the wind. She placed her hands on her lap and clicked her eyes closed.

"Harima… Miss Eri… Eri Maiden…" she whispered, as she was shut down, "Thank you…"

And the best part was… Harima didn't have to pay for her services.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p>The following week, Tenma got a note from Eri Maiden:<p>

_Dear Tenma Model T-3661, which is what I should call you now,  
>I'm so glad that you are okay. I am glad that you will give guaranteed services to my boyfriend and me.<br>Which is why… I am leaving._

Tenma #2 gasped, as she continued reading.

"_Please forgive me, because it was my fault for installing Emotional circuits in your older body. But a Maiden cannot hold the guilt any longer," _she read, _"If Harima were here with you right now, please tell him that I am never seeing him again. I'm just so… empty"_?"

She dropped the note and went to the phone to call Harima.

"Eri Maiden! She's gone!" She panicked, "I said I accepted her apology! Why would she run away?"

The note continued:

_I needed some time alone. It's my fault that Tenma became this way. I don't think I'll ever return to your sweet embrace… not yet, at least… but I doubt that I'll ever look at myself in the mirror or a high-definition monitor again. Take good care of Harima for me.  
>I love you, Harima… and you, too, Tenma Model…<br>Goodbye, Eri Model N1K1M871_

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Eri Maiden, in Harima's jacket and her recharger in the pocket, was running off in tears. She ran away from where Harima lived, about fifty miles. She stopped running and looked at the view of the city. She then whimpered, and ran off again, looking away.

"It's my fault…" she thought, "I know what I did was wrong… and Miss Eri forgave me… but…"

She disappeared in the view, without looking back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is this even right? This story had ended… but it sets up a series of events for Eri Maiden.<strong>_

_**Will she EVER return to Harima?**_

_**How will Eri hear the news?**_

_**Find out in a future story…when the School Rumble's version of the Maiden Universe comes to its climatic story ever.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_


End file.
